robloxstarfleetmemoryalphafandomcom-20200214-history
Bunny (Roleplay Character, Prev. Zeuscallum)
Bunny (Prev. Zeuscallum) is an Upper Admiral of Starfleet'. She came out as transgender and had a gender change. Before her gender change, she had come to have been called Zeus by comrades. Childhood She lived on Earth as a human for most of her childhood, and lived a mostly ordinary life as a male, before her realisation that she was transgender and eventual transition. Teenage Years As a teenager - long before her transition - Zeus began to study science, mathematics, and technology in his early teenage years. He joined a space expedition as a recruit at the age of 15. During the expedition, the ship was attacked and the crew was unarmed. Zeus challenged the alien captain on the condition that, should he win, the entire enemy crew would leave the ship and its' crew unharmed. Zeus was barely a match for the alien captain at the time, and as such he attempted to dodge the captain's attacks for the first half of the fight, whilst hacking into the ship's main computer system through a terminal in the bridge. His right arm's nervous system was severed by the captain's weapon before completing the hack. He then proceeded to hack the terminal with only his left arm. The purpose of the hack was to activate the ship's built-in laser defence system, which created a grid wall of lasers along half the bridge. Zeus then pushed the enemy captain into the laser grid, but not before the captain was able to spit acid into Zeus' left eye. Original Cybernetic Enhancement Zeus then had his body repaired by an unidentified advanced bio-technological engineer, who implanted ultra-thin fiber optic cables to carry his nerve signals through his arm. The Engineer also created a 'cyber-eye' which replaced his destroyed left eye. Finally, The Engineer added several enhancements, such as a plasma blade on the side of his lower right arm which can be enabled and disabled at will. Adult Life Zeus officially joined Starfleet after the expedition's somewhat success and was rewarded for his bravery in the face of danger. He eventually became an Upper Admiral of Starfleet and is crew aboard the USS Victory-D. After years serving the Federation, she realised she was transgender and went through a transition to become female, changing her name to Annabelle "Bunny" Robin Lewis. She is now the second in command. She is often called a psychopath, and likely has many other mental illnesses. She once stated that she spent 300 years in a time loop, being aware of the loop the entire time, which drove her to insanity, though it's unknown whether this was the original cause of her madness, or even if it's true or just a delusion. Her first instinct is often to kill just about anything or destroy the problem. She has been referred to as "criminally insane". Despite her apparent lack of sanity, she is very intelligent and can often behave in a very logical manner, and shows clear control of her actions, her problem solving skills are impressive, she can work well with a team or work very well on her own, she has little trouble keeping calm in stressful situations, and she can act sensible and responsible when she needs to. She is acclaimed as a technological and scientific genius, and has developed some of the most advanced tech there is during in her life, including several weapons. She solved wormhole travel and time suspension, has cured previously uncured diseases, is capable of creating time travel technology, built a space-fairing pod out of natural materials, and much more. Because of her ability to solve most problems, and her 'overpowered' nature, she was sometimes referred to as "Zeus ex Machina" - a play on the term Deus ex Machina. Despite her many breakthroughs, she is not credited for much, and hasn't received awards, except on primitive planets and different times. She is known to be second only to the Engineer when it comes to technology, and although she has seen tech more advanced than her own inventions, she is rarely bested and can usually figure out tech thought to be beyond her own understanding. Unnamed Advanced Bio-Technological Engineer Details about The Engineer can be found on The Engineer's wiki page. Bunny has a close relationship with The Engineer as a cohort and somewhat of a protege. The Engineer is much more intelligent than her, but she is capable of keeping up with him, and can learn much from his inventions. Her cybernetics were originally made and installed by The Engineer, though she is capable of improving and maintaining them on her own. In more recent times, she has grown more independent of The Engineer, but still maintains contact. Relationships Cvscvs2 Bunny's relationship with cvscvs2 is complicated. Essentially, they are comrades and close friends, though Cvs outranks her. There are commonly disputes between the two, but they maintain their friendship for the most part. After Cvs' canon 'death', and apparent return, the two are very distant. YanaTheWolfGirl Yana was introduced into Starfleet' by Bunny, and she was already a close friend of Bunny. They maintained a close relationship, and though there were rumours about both Cvscvs2 and Bunny holding romantic feelings about her, neither rumours were true, and could be confirmed false by both Cvs and Bunny respectively. Yana has since retired from the fleet, and contact has been mostly lost. Admiral Ugly Previously, Admiral Ugly despised Zeus, and the hatred went both ways. However, after her transition they began to become closer and started to see eye to eye. Though she often thinks Admiral Ugly is a jerk - and he often is towards her - she genuinely cares about him and thinks of him as somewhat of a friend. She relates to Ugly on some levels, and has even occasionally shown that she may take his side in certain matters if she believes he is right, but this does not mean she will not stop him when he is wrong, and she will actively foil Ugly's plans if they will bring harm. She considered having The Engineer help reconstruct Admiral Ugly's face, and offered to have him provide technology to help Admiral Smugly's intelligence and memories, though the latter eventually wasn't needed. Dollay/Eleanor Lucilia Lisbeth Dollay is a sentient android co-created by Bunny and The Engineer. Most of the work on Dollay was done by Bunny. Bunny treats and sees Dollay as a daughter to her, and loves her deeply. If any harm comes to Dollay, Bunny is not afraid to bring harm to whoever is responsible. Despite Bunny's deep care for Dollay, she allows her to be independent. Details of Bunny's relationship with Eleanor can be found here. Candia Bunny has repeatedly stated that she "doesn't hate" Candia, which is somewhat of a compliment. It is likely because of Dollay's liking for Candia. Family and Relatives * It is suspected that Bunny's parents are deceased, but it has never been confirmed and her family has never been called into question. * Her grandmother is supposedly still alive, and may have once served as an engineer in the fleet many decades ago, but has long since retired. * It is unknown if Bunny has any siblings, but seems unlikely. * Bunny has no biological children, but considers Dollay to be her daughter. It was thought that she would be unable to have children the natural way due to her being transgender, however after using the Cellular Regeneration Device, her body became biologically female and capable of producing children. Enhancements With Cybernetics: * Plasma Blade - Bunny has a plasma blade which maintains its shape via a magnetic field generated from cybernetic implants. It is 'attached' to her lower right arm and can be activated and deactivated at will. * Cyber Visor (Prev. Cyber Eye) - Her Cyber Visor has the ability to show the name, health, and distance of any humanoid and track them from almost any distance - so long as there is line of sight when tracking is first activated - by accessing a database, running scans, and calculating distance simultaneously. It also has the ability to digitally zoom her vision to see far-off objects. This is, however, a limited zoom which cannot effectively increase the accuracy of the user. * Rebreather - She requested a rebreather upgrade after several missions resulting in her being gassed or suffocated by the vacuum of space. The rebreather can be equipped and unequipped at will and constructs itself in an instant from nanomachines. * Increased Damage Resistance - Parts of her body have been coated with synthetic material, making them less vulnerable to damage. * Disease Resistance - Her immune system has been augmented by nanomachines acting like antibodies to better destroy pathogens that enter the body, as well as cancerous cells. * Speed - The muscles in her legs have been strengthened to allow running at much faster speeds than a regular human, though not to considerable superhuman levels. More enhancements are detailed in the version details below. With Genetic Engineering: * Increased Damage Resistance - She was given scales and strengthened skin and bone mass, allowing her to resist higher amounts of damage than an average human, but still far less than her previous cybernetic form. * Disease Resistance - Through genetic engineering, Bunny was able to make herself immune to a multitude of genetic diseases, forms of cancer, and certain other diseases. Her immune system is also boosted to better fight off those which she isn't completely immune to. * Speed - Her muscles have been strengthened to run with speeds comparable to some animals. * Horns - The horns on her head, whilst mostly aesthetic, could be used functionally when headbutting. * Fangs - Her canines were extended and strengthened to the point where they could easily pierce flesh and draw blood. * Tail - Her tail allows her to retain her balance better than most humans, and can also be used as an extra limb when needed. It has a spiked tip, allowing it to be used offensively. Cybernetics CoderPreInjury.png Zeuscallum.png CoderCyborgVersion2.png BunnyV3Front.png BunnyV3Side.png BunnyV3Back.png BunnyV3.6 Front.png BunnyV3.6 Side.png BunnyV3.6 Back.png Before injury: Zeuscallum had no cybernetic enhancements, and was an ordinary human before his injury. Cybernetically Enhanced V1.0: Version 1.0 was rudimentary compared to Version 2.0. It featured the same enhancements, however Zeus' arm had only been upgraded with synthetic materials, with high-strength polymer bone replacements, superconductive wiring as nerve replacements, ultra-thin plastic tubes as blood vessel replacements, high-strength nylon cord as ligament replacements, and a thin ulderlaying layer of metal, covered with a layer of synthetic skin. His plasma blade had also been attached. Besides his right arm, which is the main difference from Version 1.0 to Version 2.0, his power core ran on a much less efficient substance, which created a more vibrant blue glow - this same substance was burned to create plasma for his plasma blade. Cybernetically Enhanced V2.0: Version 2.0 featured the same enhancements as Version 1.0, however his arm had now been completely replaced by a cybernetic one. The arm consisted of metal joints and wires inside a "sock of black rubbery squidgy-widgy stuff", which is covered with plates of an unnamed metal alloy. The plasma blade remains attached to his right arm, despite the whole arm being replaced. As of Version 2.0, the power core was fuelled by a much more efficient substance, which "could burn for 2 centuries with me using as much energy as I could the whole time". Despite an even better fuel being presented to him, he insisted upon using this fuel because "I like the blue, and imagine having a yellow core on your chest! Imagine your blade being yellow! Nobody would take a threat seriously if it was yellow!" (The alternate fuel available burns a yellowish colour.) The yellow-burning fuel which he rejected is estimated to provide power for 500 years with average power consumption from his body (Whilst it could only be used to power a starship for 1/100 of that time.) Bunny transitioned whilst equipped with this version of her cybernetic enhancements. Cybernetically Enhanced V2.7: Version 2.7 was a planned upgrade for V2.0, but never made it past the design stage. It was planned to have the power core moved to either Bunny's right shoulder or the top of her spine, between her shoulders. It would have metal plating around her right shoulder to secure her cybernetic arm better, and a metal 'spine' (which would run along her back, over her spine - not replace her existing spine). Her legs may have had more apparent upgrades, as the upgrades in place in V2 were hidden under her flesh. She planned to add plates and/or a frame running down the back or sides of her legs, but insisted that her feet will remain bare for unknown reasons. Her Cyber Eye may have been replaced with a new model, and her arm may have had LEDs fixed into it, for visual appeal. Cybernetically Enhanced V3.0 - V3.1 Version 3.0 was based on the planned V2.7, but the design was changed enough for the version to be changed to 3.0. V3's main difference was that the metal plating had been replaced with a clean white ultra-strength polymer. It featured the aforementioned spine planned in V2.7, as well as frames running down the sides of her legs, and a plate over her right shoulder. Her spine upgrade has Dorsal Heatsync Protrusions which help to radiate heat generated by her cybernetics into the air around her and prevent overheating. Her Cyber Eye was slightly changed; the metal was replaced with white polymer and the glowing part changed to blue to match the colour of her power core, but the version was not changed, it did however receive a software update so that the tracking GUI could be locked onto a person even when not looking directly at them, and would remain on them until disabled or moved to another person, it is also visible through walls. Her core was not moved from her chest, but was converted to white polymer, and now it burns a slightly different shade of blue, and her plasma blade is more volatile - now giving off plasma particles. She also has four cables protruding from the back of her head from under her hair which can be used to interface with computers. As part of her gender transition, she also changed her hair to turquoise and a different style, and cut it shorter so that the cables and spine upgrade were more visible. Soon after upgrading to version 3.0, Bunny had electronic rabbit ears added to coincide with her new nickname, besides the aesthetic function, they do serve a purpose - the right ear acts as a receiver and the left a transmitter, allowing communications in some situations where typical comms don't usually work, and allowing her to pick up or send signals that communication devices could not. At the same time, she also added hard-light technology, also known as Photon Densifying Technology, which can create a solid platform beneath her feet or a wall in front of her. These upgrades became version 3.1. It has now been confirmed that her power core is in fact a Blue Matter Core, and all of her cybernetics are powered by Blue Matter. Whether this has always been the case or if it's only as of V3.0 is unspecified; the shade has changed in the past which indicates that it may not have been Blue Matter, but it has always been some shade of blue and had incredible power output. It is most likely that V2.0 and V1.0 were not Blue Matter however as a yellow fuel source was known to be more powerful than the fuel used in Bunny's core during V2.0, and no such fuel source is known to be more powerful than Blue Matter, unless it was in fact Orange Matter, and not yellow. A minor update was made which changed the frame of the Cyber Eye to a newer, cleaner, better looking model. It made no significant changes to the operation of the Cyber Eye and the appearance remained almost the same, only it was made neater. V3.2 - Field Medic Bunny's V3.1 cybernetics were specially modified to suit a field medic, thus creating V3.2. These didn't replace the version 3.1 as an upgrade, but instead acted as an alternative to the default depending on the situation. The modifications included: * The plasma blade replaced with needle/syringe which injects a poisonous substance that slowly kills enemies. Two doses proves lethal. * She was equipped with a small med kit with certain essentials such as bandages and disinfectant. The med kit is white with a red cross and the word "Vitae" (Latin for "life") written below the cross. * After secretly studying the Victory's Divinian Doctor - Nyssa's - healing beam, Bunny was able to replicate it artificially. She discovered that it operates by sending waves of energy in a double helix to a living organism, and the specific wavelength, frequency, and type of energy stimulated cellular regeneration in the organism. To put it simply; the beam uses energy to make the body heal itself, which means it works on just about any living thing, whereas some treatments can prove harmful if not made to a certain species' DNA. The technology was put into the Field Medic cybernetic arm, and then adapted to heal the user by creating a small field at their feet. * To make room for the healing technology, the hardlight wall projector had to be removed, but the platform projector remained untouched. * The power core on her chest had its design changed to have a red cross, and the same for the light on her shoulder. * The colour scheme of the cybernetics was changed to white and red. They are still powered by Blue Matter, but the LEDs which light certain parts were reconfigured to show red. * This version of cybernetics were more delicate and provided less protection than the standard V3.1. This was not the time the V3.1 had been made less protective for appearance or ability; certain recolour versions provided less protection. Cybernetically Enhanced V3.6 After an incident in which Bunny was caught in an explosion and severely injured on her right side, she was forced to make some modifications to her cybernetics to account for the injuries. The injuries included burns, lost organs, the loss of her right leg, and the loss of her right eye, as well as the destruction of the cybernetic arm she was wearing at the time, though she had spares. Version 3.6 had the following changes over V3.1: * Her Cyber Eye had been replaced with a Cyber Visor which covered both eyes. She now has cybernetic eyes underneath the visor, however. * The design of her Blue Matter Core was changed to feature a ring with a triangular symbol in the centre. This symbol has been used on several other things. The significance of it, if any, is unknown. * Her right leg was completely replaced with a prosthetic, much like her arm's. Despite replacing the leg, her foot still has no casing, much like how she rarely wears shoes. * Two rib-like pieces were fitted to her waist, they serve a mainly aesthetic function, but provide a small amount of armour against physical attacks that might hit them instead of her skin. * The core on her shoulder was smoothed slightly. * Her bunny ears were replaced with a new model which more closely resemble the ears of a rabbit. They still serve the same purpose as her old ones. * Her plasma blade is now a different shape and the piece it attached to is now gone, it now attaches directly into the casing of the arm. * Her rebreather had a complete redesign. It is similar to her new visor in shape. * Her cybernetics can now change colour at any time, without the need for swapping out casing or entire prosthetics. There is also a field medic version of V3.6. It has the same abilities as the V3.2 field medic suit, but features the changes made in V3.6. Post-Augmentation In March 2369, Bunny captained the USS Victory-D on a mission to recover data from a Traxian ship, including the blueprints and statistics of the Traxian flagship, and many other important files. Unfortunately, after obtaining the data on a portable storage drive by infiltrating the enemy ship, the Victory was discovered and attacked by a Traxia fleet, the Victory was almost destroyed and was boarded by numerous Traxian officers. Bunny single-handedly cleared most of the decks since the rest of the crew was otherwise occupied, but when attempting to clear the final ten enemies from the brig, she was blasted by all of them at once as the door opened, almost killing her. Between unconsciousness, Bunny managed to communicate to a member of her crew that she needed to be taken to a secret room on the USS Cosmo. The room contained the Cellular Regeneration Device she had invented a while prior. The device was pre-programmed to atomise all artificial materials in her body, then edit her genes to make her biologically female and regenerate her body - healing all her injuries and rebuilding all her body parts that were previously replaced by cybernetics, as well as changing her existing body to biologically female and applying all the characteristics which come with it. Immediately after using the device, her body was in perfect health with no physical defects, however after relying on her nanomachine immune system for so long, her natural immune system was much weaker than an average human and caused her to suffer from minor illnesses such as a cold and sickness for a short time afterwards. Genetic Engineering After the success of the Cellular Regeneration Device (CRD), Bunny found that she was considerably weaker than she had ever been since she was a child. Discontent with her newly regained humanity, she began experimenting with genetic engineering as an alternative to cybernetic augmentation. She used the genes of a multitude of animals and alien species to produce characteristics, testing which ones would be beneficial and which would prove to be a detriment, incompatible, or completely lethal. Multiple test subjects were used during this phase, ranging from unwitting victims to people who willingly signed up to be guinea pigs and even clones of herself. Eventually she found a combination she was happy with and used the CRD to apply the changes instantaneously. Had she simply changed her DNA without the CRD, it could have taken years for characteristics to form, and as a fully formed adult, some may never have formed, so the CRD proved invaluable in allowing her to apply the changes completely in a small space of time. Bunny gave herself some scales, horns, a tail, fangs, paler skin, and cat-like eyes - giving her the appearance of a demon. She also added chameleon-like DNA to her hair and eyes to allow them to change colour at will. Project S.T.A.R.T (Synthetic Technological Advanced Retinal Transhumanism) Project START was a project briefly worked on by The Engineer to replace Bunny's Cyber Eye with a more advanced, combat oriented version. Details about Project START can be found on The Engineer's page. Trivia * Bunny has adventures outside of federation missions; she has travelled to other dimensions and universes, and she even travels through time regularly. * Bunny has met her alternate universe self - Annabelle - from the Steampunk Universe, and has means of contacting her. * Bunny has repeatedly said that she questions how and why she hasn't been arrested for her association with The Engineer. She is also the only known person to have direct contact with The Engineer. * Bunny is able to take off her cybernetics and replace them at will. She has colour variations to match different outfits, this includes both the casing and lighting, which reveals that the lights aren't the glow of Blue Matter, but are instead LEDs. * When Bunny malfunctioned back in version 3.1, whether due to a fault, malware, or hack, her LEDs would turn purple and spark, she would often say the phrase "I'm mal-functioning just fine.", seemingly trying to say she's malfunctioning, then cutting herself off to say she's functioning well. The phrase is also a reference to the song "Malfunction" by Steam Powered Giraffe. * Bunny has an evil clone known as Red Core, they are identical to Bunny, but their cybernetics are red and black, their hair is dark red, and they wear a red shirt. This can be confusing considering that Bunny can replace her cybernetics with colour variants, and could just as easily wear the same colours. Red Core had v3.1 cybernetics, it is unknown if she upgraded when Bunny did. * She occasionally seems aware that she is in a plot and will lie or behave strangely to "further the plot", it is unknown whether this is 4th wall breaking or simply some existential belief. She has also directly broke the 4th wall on several occasions, including one time when Admiral Ugly joined in. * She has mood swings (partially influenced by her hormone replacement therapy), but some would go so far as to say split personalities or bipolar disorder. In fact, her entire sanity is questionable and she has, especially in non-canon RPs, killed other officers. * Bunny doesn't actually like tea, but will often ask for and/or drink it. * Bunny's favourite book is Alice's Adventures In Wonderland, and she has a deep routed love for all things Alice In Wonderland inspired. * She shares similarities with various fictional characters, including Alice (Alice In Wonderland), Rabbit and The Spine from Steam Powered Giraffe, Annabelle Sprocket (a fictional robot girl in a comicbook universe created by Zeuscallum), Sombra and Tracer from Overwatch, and various other characters from various other media. * She adores all things steampunk, and even has a steampunk outfit. * She doesn't like taking orders, but dislikes giving them even more, but when it comes down to it, she can be a very capable leader. * She is actually proficient in technology, programming, art, biology, physics, chemistry, medicine, and various other subjects, but oftentimes will lie and say that she isn't - there have even come a time when her life, and the lives of many other people, had been on the line from a warp core explosion, yet she insisted she didn't know how to fix a warp core, for one example. * She was once tactical division (red shirt) in her early days in the fleet - this may have been before her injury and cybernetic enhancement - but switched to med/science (blue shirt), and now sometimes switches between shirts depending on the role she would rather play in the mission. She is also qualified to be engineering (yellow shirt), but has never joined that division, mainly due to the colour of the shirt being unattractive. * Bunny performed surgery to replace Admiral Ugly's heart with an artificial heart supplied by The Engineer, after the Admiral shot himself with an Xe-54 Flatline Pistol - a pistol of Bunny's own creation. The new heart had a value of 10 billion credits, but instead of paying the money, either Bunny or Admiral Ugly owed The Engineer a favour. Bunny took it upon herself to owe the favour, so the Admiral wouldn't have to. * Bunny spent the entirety of the year 1886 in London, England, by time travelling back to that time. She lived there for the whole year. Details can be found here. * Bunny's favourite instrument is the melodica, but she can also play piano, keyboard, accordion, acoustic guitar, and kazoo.